DMC meets FF7
by XxXDevilMayCryXxX
Summary: Well Virgil and Sephiroth are back and wanting revenge, and it's up to our OC's to stop them with the help of there friends the DMC and FF7 casts. But, is there something much more sinister behind their reapperances?
1. Chapter 1

Huh. Another job. This on was a big one. I couldn't do it myself. I needed help. The old subway station had been completely overrun and so had the surrounding area. That meant 3 to 4 thousand demons, I couldn't take them all on my own. So I was going to see the only person who would help me as long as he go paid, Dante. I was headed to /devil May Cry. As I approached I heard yelling. I opened the door to see Dante soaking wet with only a towel around his waist. I'm not going to lie I have a major crush on Dante, but I'd never admit that to anybody. Then Nero stood half way across the room in nothing but his boxers. They were both completely oblivious to my presence.

" I'll just come back later." I stated. Dante and Nero glared at each other.

" Your fine." Dante muttered.

" No, I'll come back later. Your in nothing but a towel and Nero is parading around in nothing but his boxers. I'll come back later" I said turning around. Then Dante did the thing I hated most, he crossed the room soundlessly blocking my path to the door.

" Why'd you come here?' Dante asked staring down at me with his cold blue eyes.

" I wanted your help with a job." I said.

" Should have figured that the only reason Jenny ever stopped by." Dante complained.

" Hey I'm not the one in debt." I snapped at him. He just sighed.

" So what's the job and how much do I get paid?" Dante inquired.

" We have to clear out the old subway and the surrounding area. Hmm about 3 to 4 thousand lesser demons. If we split the money you get 10,000 dollars." I said. Dante cursed and stalked across the room.

" That won't even pay half of my debt." Dante complained.

" Do you want the job or not? And just how much do you owe?" I asked.

" Yeah. And probably around 150,000 dollars." Dante stated.

" Damn Dante. I don't even want to know how you owe that much money." I said.

" When does this thing start?" Dante asked. As soon as you get those leather pants of yours on." I said.

" Then I'll put them on last." Dante said as he walked up the stairs.

" Can I come?" Nero asked. I'd completely forgotten about him.

" Sure, you can have half of my money." I said.

" You sure?" Nero asked pulling on his pants and shirt.

" Yeah, I'm not in debt." I said.

" Let's go." Dante said from behind me. I jumped ten feet. Dante and Nero laughed.

" I hate it when you do that." I grumbled.

" Really, I thought you liked it when Dante was behind you." Nero teased. It took me a second to get his meaning.

" Nero, just you wait." I growled at him as he laughed. Nero was a nice guy most of the time, but sometimes I just wanted to rip his little pretty boy head off his shoulders. Good thing we were going to slay demons. As we neared the subway station the air temperature changed and the air hung heavy with the stench of demon. Like Dante I as a half human half demon. But my demon half way dog demon. My nose was a lot more sensitive than Dante and Nero's.

" You ok? You don't look so good?" Nero said completely serious. His comment made Dante turn and look at me.

" I'm with Nero are you ok?" Dante asked.

" Yeah I'm fine it just stinks here that's all." I said lying. They didn't notice as we continued on our way. Nero and I cleared the surrounding area pretty easily. Dante had cleared the subway. Suddenly I had a terrible headache. I took a deep breath but that only made it worse. My vision blurred and I began to feel light headed. I tried to take a step but everything spun and I collapsed to my hands and knees.

" Jenny!" I heard Nero call. Then I heard him being shoved back. Then I heard Dante and someone exchange words. I heard Dante swing his sword, then shot his gun. He swung Rebellion again and his enemy jumped back, just within reach. I jumped up and stabbed him with my cursed sword Kentaru. He got off my blade the opponent disappeared. I saw Dante clearly for a split second then every thing went black.

Dante's Point of View

Clearing the subway had been a breeze, but I guess that as because Nero and Jenny had my back. I made my way out of the subway tunnel. The first thing I saw was Nero flying through the air. I looked to see who threw him. It couldn't be but it was, it as Virgil.

" Dante how nice of you to join us." Virgil greeted him gesturing to Nero, who had now regain his footing and Jenny who was collapsed on her hands and knees. She was pale before, but know she looked sickly white. What did he do to her. As if reading Dante's mind Virgil answered.

" Just a little dog demon poison." Virgil said. That's right she was part dog demon. Crap. She was in trouble and Nero was no match for Virgil. The cheap bastard he had to poison a girl just to get his kicks. I ran at him with Rebellion raised. Virgil blocked my attack and went to punch me. I jumped back out of his reach. I pulled out Ebony and fired at him only to miss. Then Virgil was right in front of me. He punched me in the chest, but in the same instant I swung Rebellion at him making him jump back. Then a sword went right through his chest. I was just as surprise as Virgil was. Then I realized the blade. It was Jenny's sword. Maybe I should have warned Virgil about her. Virgil hissed as he slipped off her blade. Then he disappeared. Jenny stood their still a sick shade of white. Her eyes were clouded in pain. Then she collapsed to the ground.

"Jenny!" Nero yelled as he ran over to her, " We have to get her back to Devil May Cry."

" No we just have to drop her off at 7th heaven. Let Haley take care of her." I said.

" Uhh, Dante I don't know where 7th heaven is." Nero said.

" Fine then. I'll take her back to 7th heaven, just have pizza waiting on me when I get back." I said slinging Jenny over my shoulder.

" Can do Dante." Nero agreed. Trudging off. I walked to 7th heaven several blocks away. Tifa Lockheart ( I don't think I spelt that rite) looked up as I entered.

" Jenny!" Haley yelled as she spun around. I sat Jenny in one of the booths. Haley then hit me in the arm and for a girl she packs a punch.

" WTH was that for!" I yelled at her.

" What did you do to her!" Haley yelled.

" It wasn't me it was Virgil." I explained. Her eyes widened.

" I thought you killed Virgil." Haley said.

" Me too." I muttered.

" What's wrong with Jenny?" Vincent Valentine asked. Vincent was than me when it came to entering rooms soundlessly.

" Some pioson." I replied.

" Is it fatal?" Vincent asked.

" How should I know it only seemed ot affect her while we were in the general area." I said shrugging.

" Thanks for bringing her back here Dante." Haley said. Whatever. I leaf 7th heaven almost running into Cloud. He looked like he had just gotten the shit beat out of him. I headed back to Devil May Cry. I opened the door to find Nero sprawled out on the couch asleep. At least he'd gotten the pizza I thought as I grabbed a slice of pizza and went over to my desk and sat down. I kicked my feet up on the desk. Virgil. How was he still alive. Well it didn't matter now. I was going to send him back to hell. And this time he would stay dead. I continued to plot my brothers demise till I fell asleep

One Week Later Still Dante's Point Of View

I'd just polished of the first slice of pizza from the box when the phone rang. It was a job, a big one. I had to rescue some brat from a large group of boss level demons. I needed some help but Nero had disappeared to gods knows where. So that meant I had to go it alone. Wait a second I bet Jenny would help me. I wonder if she's recovered yet, well if she isn't I'll go it alone. So I headed to 7th heaven. One thing I learned quickly was that you never saw a normal sight when walking into 7th heaven and today was no different. Cloud sat in the corner quietly talking to Tifa. Cid Highwind was bragging about his air ship to Yuffie Kisaragi, who was pretending to care. Then there was Jenny. She was hanging upside down from a ceiling rafter. She was about ten inches away from Vincent and looking very determined.

" Smile…smirk…do some thing human and I don't mean talk because demons can do that." she demanded. Vincent regarded her quietly.

" I've seen demons smile." Vincent said.

" That's different. It's the I cant wait to taer you apart smile or I can't waot to torture you smile." she stated to him.

" You've smiled." Vincent said callously.

" Yeah, but that's because of blackmail or I got some really evil idea. Now smile." She stated.

" Or what?" Vincent asked.

" I'll open a can of whoop ass on you boy." she snapped. Vincent just raised an eyebrow.

" Dang you for calling my bluff." Jenny snapped. Vincent then nodded acknowledging my presence. I think he's the only one who has noticed I'm here. Then in an instant Vincent was gone.

" Damn him." Jelly cursed.

" Hey!" I yelled to get her attention, she almost failed but regained her balance.

" Hey Dante." she said angrily. I didn't mind since the anger was directed at Vincent and not me.

" Do you won't to help me with a job?" I asked her. She wiped her electric blue hair out of her eyes.

" Can't." she replied.

" Haley said I'm not aloud to play with you any other demons. Something about my health." she said. Okay I couldn't help but take that the wrong way. After all I am a guy.

She looked over at me funny waiting for a response.

" That had nothing to do with scrabble." she said realizing how I took it. I couldn't help but smirk.

" So what's the job?" she asked.

" I thought you couldn't help?" I asked.

" Since when do I listen?" she asked winking at me. She had a point there. She never listened to anyone or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap :

" I thought you couldn't help?" I asked.

" Since when do I listen?" she asked winking at me. She had a point there. She never listened to anyone or anything.

" We have to rescue some kid from demons." I replied.

" What's the kid's name?" Jenny asked.

" Uhh…Nami Lovely." I said recalling the kids name.

" I swear to god I'll kill that boy! He was supposed to be watching them! The whole reason he called you is so that I wouldn't find out. I'll kill him after I get Nami back!" Jenny yelled angrily as she stalked out of 7th heaven. Who is this he? And why is this Nami kid so important to her? All I know is I'd hate to be on the receiving end of her rage.

Jenny's Point Of View

Shadow! I'll kill that boy if it's the last thing I do. Is it to much to ask for him to watch his sisters. He may be my cousin, but I'll kill him! If Nami gets hurt due to his stupidity I'll tear him apart. I stalked up to the door of the building that my cousin. She was just beyond this door and I'm not going to do this the easy way. I'll probably regret it later. I kicked the flimsy metal door off of it's hinges. Nami was tied to a concrete support in the middle of the warehouse. Phantom and Shadow demons turned to greet me.

" Go to hell!" I yelled as I unsheathed my cursed blade Kentaru.

Dante's Point Of View

Jenny was pissed that was plain to see. Rather than sneaking in and killing off the demons one by one she kicked the damn door down. So much for the element of surprise. As usual she had a way of making her presence known. Phantom and Shadow demons turned to face her.

" Go to hell!" Jenny snarled as she unsheathed her sword Kentaru. A shadow demon lunged at her first. Her sword glowed a demonic red as she swung and killed the shadow demon. Another shadow demon lunged at her. Then a phantom lunged at me. I easily dodged the meek demons attack. I swiftly pulled out Ivory and shot several rounds into the phantoms skull causing it to disintegrate into dust. I then side stepped a shadows attack. I stabbed the shadow demon killing it instantly. I stepped back only to avoid a shadow demon that had jumped out of the way of Jenny's sword. She slaughtered the rest

of the demons. It didn't take long, though I would have preferred sneaking up on them. Oh well, it worked that's all tat mattered. Jenny walked over and untied the purpled haired girl. She pulled the fabric out of the girl's mouth that had prevented her from talking.

" I knew you'd come!" the girl said as she hugged Jenny fiercely. It was kind of cute to watch.

" Where is your brother." Jenny said in a dark tone.

" Where do you think?" the little girl asked.

" Hey, Dante will you do me a favor?" Jenny asked me.

" Sure what is it?" I asked.

" Take Nami home for me will ya. I have a teenager to beat up." she said placidly. Man, I'd hate to be the kid she's after.

" Sure, come on kid." I said walking off. The little girl followed me. After walking a few blocks I had no clue where she lived.

" Hey kid where do you live?" I asked.

" The other side of town." the girl replied. I thought for a second.

" Isn't that were the slums are?" I asked.

" Yep, that's were we live. We could probably get a new place if it wasn't for my brother always getting into trouble." she said.

" Who's your brother?" I asked the girl.

" Shadow. He's about and inch or two taller than Jenny and he has really messy black hair and grey eyes. And he hits on anything with boobs." the little girl said. I smirked, I'd seen the kid she described before. A real ladies man. I really don't know why I keep referring to the kid as little, she is about 14 by the look of it.

" Hey, your Dante right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, that be me" I said. The girl snickered.

"Am I that funny looking?" I asked the kid.

" No. It's just that Jenny…uh never mind." the girl replied.

" Jenny what?" I asked the kid. The kid didn't answer me for a long time. I was beginning to think she never would.

" Jenny told me about you, but I don't agree with her description. But that would be because I go for nicer guys." she said.

" What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

" Well Jenny described you as-"

Haley's point of view

(and if you can't remember Haley is Jenny's friend that lives a 7th heaven with Tifa and Cloud.)

I brushed my blonde hair out of my eyes. I looked over at Cloud who was sulking. Just a week ago he had been beaten up by Sephiroth. Not to mention afterwards we couldn't find the slightest clue of him after the fight. No one had seen him. It was a dead end and Cloud was beating himself up over losing. Tifa had been trying all day to cheer him up and it wasn't working. Cloud just sat there and sulked.

" Cloud cheer up man, we'll find Sephiroth and kick his ass!" I said reassuringly. Cloud glanced over at me.

" I hope your right." Cloud said as he got up and walked out of 7th Heaven. I watched Cloud leave. That boy. I sighed. I got up to go after Cloud, I had a bad feeling he was about to get into trouble. So I hurried down the streets of town after him. Finally, I caught up with him in the old church. The one with the flowers. Cloud was sitting on the floor staring at the flowers. Cloud sighed heavily. Then he looked up and noticed me.

" Hey Cloud, I meant what I said. We'll get that Sephiroth guy. Then afterwards we can help Dante get rid of his evil brother. Then I'm taking you out to celebrate." I stated to Cloud who only smirked at me.

" What do think my plan is funny?" I asked him.

" No not at all." Cloud said still smirking. Then suddenly a 14 year old purple headed girl ran into the church and hid behind a pew. She motioned at Cloud and me to stay quite. It was Nami Jenny's cousin. She was probably pranking someone as usual. The Dante ran in glancing around the church.

" Have you seen Nami?" he asked.

" No." Cloud replied.

" Shit. Jenny'll kill me. I have to take her home and she ran off." Dante ranted.

" She always does that. She did it just to get you in trouble." Cloud said.

" Shit. I've seen her mad I want to keep my head." Dante said.

" Nami come out from behind the pew that way Jenny doesn't have to murder two people today." I said. Nami cursed as she stood up.

" I don't care what Jenny says I'm never watching you again." Dante said glaring at Nami.

" Well, it not my fault your no fun." Nami pouted.

" Oh yeah, Cloud I forgot to ask, what happened to you last week when I was leaving 7th Heaven?" Dante asked.

" Sephiroth." Cloud said distastefully.

" I thought you killed him?" Dante asked.

" So did I." Cloud said. Then a messy black haired boy with grey eyes ran in. He had a black eye and a swollen jaw. He ran and hid be hind me. Seconds later Jenny stormed in.

" Jenny, stop. No killing today." I said to my best friend.

" Fine." she said shrugging.

" It's creepy how you can get her to do that Haley." Shadow said stepping away from me.

" It's simple, I am scared of Haley." Jenny pointed out. Everyone laughed but Janny and me.

" Am I really not that scary." I asked.

" Your to cute to be scary." Cloud said.

" If that's the case the Cloud you shouldn't be able to kill a fly." I retorted.

" You guys only say that because you haven't seen it angry." Jenny said.

" I didn't know Haley got mad?" Nami questioned. I sighed apparently I wasn't scary.

Then there was a loud explosion. I knocked us off our feet. Seconds later there was another explosion. Then Vincent ran into the church.

" It's Virgil. He summoned a demon in the center of town, but then he disappeared." Vincent informed us. It's been awhile since I've been in a fight, this should be good I thought as we all ran to town.

Dante's Point Of View

When I heard my brothers name I was ready to leave. If he summoned the demon it could be good. But, Vincent said he disappeared, but that wasn't like Virgil he would want to watch his handy work. I wonder what ugly demon he drug out of hell this time. Then there was a defining roar as we raced towards the city. I have a bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

Dante's Point Of View

When I heard my brothers name I was ready to leave. If he summoned the demon it could be good. But, Vincent said he disappeared, but that wasn't like Virgil he would want to watch his handy work. I wonder what ugly demon he drug out of hell this time. Then there was a defining roar as we raced towards the city. I have a bad feeling about this.

Jenny's POV

I have a bad feeling about this. We raced into the center of town. What I saw even amazed me. There stood a 30 foot tall black wolf like creature. It had two wolf heads each with razor sharp teeth that could easily tear through flesh. It had 3 tails each on a serpent with venom dripping from it's fangs. It had two leathery black bat wings. It had large claws coming from it's paws. It's eyes were a blood red. It let out a demonic roar instead of a howl. It turned to face us a hungry look in it's eyes. What scared me was the way it looked at Nami. It could have looked at anyone, but it looked at Nami. The creature fiendish face twisted into a wicked wolfish grin as it licked it's lips.

" Shadow." I said evenly. I heard his shaky uneven breathing. He didn't have his weapon and he was face to face with a true monster.

" What?" he asked weakly.

" Take Nami and get out of here." I said. I heard him gulp, but he ran over to his sister and grabbed her wrist and began dragging her away. Nami was frozen as she looked at the creature. The beast took as step forward and she finally let Shadow pull her away. The beast lunged at her quicker than I expected. Cloud tried to stop the beast, but one of it's heads knocked him out of the way. Dante went to attack it from the side, but having to retreat due to the beasts monstrous tails. I jumped right in front of the beast. It went to knock me down like Cloud with on of it's heads. I avoided the heads and put all my strength into ramming the creature. The creature was startled by my approach. It quickly tried to catch me with it's claws. I shoved the beast back with everything I had sending in flying. The beast used it's wings to catch flight. Vincent then shot the beast. The creature growled in annoyance, but was otherwise unaffected by the bullets. Cloud attempted omnislash, but the beast would fly out of range.

" What now?" Cloud said angrily.

" Chaos." I said as I looked at Vincent who nodded. He then turned in to Chaos. He leapt into the air after the beast.

" He can't do it alone." Tifa said. When did she get here? Oh, well. I glanced over at Dante who suddenly took of after something, or someone that caught his eye.

" Haley?" I asked her. She nodded. Haley, like me and Dante was a half demon. No one had ever got to see our demon form, but now they did. Haley turned into her demon form first. It was a white saber toothed tiger with white feathered wings. She had twin tail and razor sharp claws and a mouth full of teeth. Her eyes changed to a light purple. She had a type of demonic armor on her chest back and shoulders. She let out a roar as she leapt at the wolf creature. It was obviously a wolf demon. Wolf demons were small in number but a lot stronger than most demons.

I tried to turn into my demon form, but a sharp pain stabbed me in the chest. I fell to my knees in pain and surprise. Cloud ran over to me.

" Are you alright?" Cloud asked me. I nodded. Why? Then I remembered.

* Flashback *

" Jenny you cannot use your wolf demon powers on other wolf demons. It's because we wolf demon are so few in number." my father, Cerberus, said to me.

" What if I have no choice daddy." I asked him.

" Then you will have to push throw the pain." Cerberus said.

* End Flashback *

I stood up. The pain was sharp and was growing. I pushed through the pain. Then, Haley and Vincent got knocked to the ground, the force of the impact knocked tem out of there demon forms. Well, let's play I thought as I shifted into my demon form.

Dante's POV

When Haley turned into her demon form I turned to watch the battle, I even winced when they hit the ground. Then Jenny shifted into her demon form. She turned into a large two headed wolf with razor sharp fangs. She had dark black claws protruding from her paws.

She had large black demonic bat wings. Her wolf eyes glowed red. The other wolf demon then touched down on the ground. It growled at Jenny and they began circling each other. Jenny snapped anxiously at air provoking the other demon. It leap at her sinking it's teeth into her shoulder. She howled in pain and one of her heads grabbed the other wolf's back and tore it off. The other wolf's tails stuck at her. One of Jenny's heads grabbed a tail and bit hard into it and ripped the head clean off. The other wolf leapt on Jenny causing her to collapse to the ground. It's head then bit her on the neck. Her other head swung around grabbing the other wolfs led in her teeth. She bit down hard. The other wolf let go and howled in rage and pain.

Then Jenny ran at the other wolf. The both raised up on the hind legs and clawed and snapped at the other wolves heads. Then continued to rip and shred each other for several minutes till, jenny's red coat was covered in blood, hers and the other demons. They began circling each other again. It was obvious that Jenny was losing this fight, but we couldn't do anything we couldn't even get close. They attacked each other again this time the other wolf flipped Jenny through the air. Soon as she hit the ground the other wolf had both it's mouths on both her wind pipes. Jenny struggled against the other and wolf and pushed it back, causing it to tear her neck. The other wolf growled and then vanished into thin air. Jenny then turned to her human form and it looked like she had been mauled. She was breathing heavily and losing a lot of blood.

" Jenny?" Vincent asked making it over to her first.

" I'm fine." she said as the rest of us ran over. In all of the commotion I had lost sight of Virgil.

" You need a doctor." Tifa said.

" Ok, fine Haley can bandage me up no one condition." Jenny said.

" What?" cloud asked.

" Vincent has to smile." Jenny said smirking even though she was obviously in immense pain.

" You'll bleed to death before that happens." Cloud said.

" Then you'd better make him smile then." Jenny said.

" Fine." Vincent said as he smiled. Everyone gaped at him he never smiled, and to be honest when he did it made him look scarier. Jenny smirked.

" Shit." Haley cursed as she handed Jenny 25 gil.

" I win." Jenny said to Haley.

" Who bandages you up." Haley warned. Jenny chuckled nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: " Shit." Haley cursed as she handed Jenny 25 gil.

" I win." Jenny said to Haley.

" Who bandages you up." Haley warned. Jenny chuckled nervously.

Vincent's POV

I sighed as Haley helped Jenny up. That girl could get herself into more scraps than anyone he's ever known, and she usually came out on top. She was quite the fighter, so something beating her was a surprise. Though, these injuries wouldn't stop her for long. The others and I followed them back to 7th Heaven. Haley bandaged Jenny up in back while Cloud and the others discussed the events that had happened today. Dante said he'd seen Virgil, but when the fight broke out he'd got distracted and lost sight of Virgil. Tifa came in about an hour later saying that some people swore to have seen Sephiroth as well. One of then was hard enough to deal with, but both of them would be nearly impossible. Haley entered the room to inquire what news Tifa had brought. Jenny was supposed to be resting, but she entered the room to hear what was going on. She listened quietly, something she rarely did.

" This is just great, we have to deal with both of them." Tifa ranted.

" Well, I'll give them a dose pain all a Yuffie!" Yuffie said.

" We have to find out more information on this. Virgil was sending us a message, and Sephiroth being in the area isn't good." Cloud said coldly.

" There has to be some thing we're missing." Barret mused angrily.

" I got it." Jenny exclaimed jumping up.

" And what would that be darlin." Cid Asked skeptically.

" Isn't it a little funny that both Virgil and Sephiroth would return on the same day. More over isn't it strange that Virgil would mount an assault and Sephiroth present. Both of them doing the same thing same day same time, that can't just be a coincidence it has to be that they are working together." Jenny said loudly.

" That makes sense, though neither seem to be the type to team up with some one, unless they aren't partners at all. They would have to be working for someone." I said.

" But they don't seem like they'd take orders." Haley said.

" Yes, well we must remember that they are both dead. And Dante can't some very powerful demons raise the dead and take control of them?" I asked.

" Some demons can, but I don't think there would be any demons powerful enough to do that though. Mundus might have been able to, but I destroyed him. He's the only demon I know of that could have done it." Dante said shaking his head.

" Well then who could have done it, damn it." Cid cursed in fustration.

" Well, Dante not to tell you off, but I will any way. There are demons a lot stronger than Mundus, but unlike him they did not want to run the liegons of hell, they only want to destroy. And only one demon keeps them in line, the hell hound Cerberus. But, about 10 years ago Cerberus was betrayed and killed, causing the wolf demons to go into turmoil. But, only 1 of them could do this, and give Virgil the power to summon them do do his dirty work." Jenny said.

" Wait, aren't you a wolf demon?" Yuffie asked.

" Who?" Dante asked.

" I am a half demon. And my demon side is wolf, due to the fact my father was Cerberus." Jenny said.

" That explains some things, but why did you come here 10 years ago?" Haley asked.

" Simple, my father was killed. All the other wolf demons wanted me dead, and I don't have anything close to their strength, so I fled. It may seem cowardly, but if you knew how they'd kill and torture me you would have fled, too." Jenny said looking down.

" Well, which one of them could do all of this?" Cloud asked.

" There are several who can raise the dead and control them. But, for this to be happening he would have to be leading the wolf demons, which could only be Salactos. Say his name to any demon and they will cower in fear and beg for mercy. If you work for him you are feared highly, and by that other demons will serve then to the end. But, Salactos wasn't all bad he just chose to be." Jenny said.

" How do you know?" asked Dante.

" Because he is my older brother, though knowing that he's in control I could return to hell." Jenny said.

" How?" Tifa asked.

" I will not defend him, he is a ruthless killer. But, he's very fond of his sister." Jenny said.

" Then do you think you could stop him?" Dante asked.

" Of course not. If it came to a battle I would be dead within seconds, my brother may be fond of me but he will still kill me if I get in his way. He will do the same to anyone. I might be able to persuade him, but that could take years because to speak to him I would have to get through his whole army, but if we were to destroy his two new toys, he might grant us an audience, it's traditional of our kind, he could not refuse. I would have to go along though, if he will not reason he will kill me and you will have to be ready for battle." Jenny said.

" I thought my family had problems." Dante said shaking his head.

" All families have problems, just demons don't have hearts and being raised as one I have no fear of death, only of the pain that come before it. That is the only fear demons have. But, being here I have realized I do have a heart, but I also realized there is no need to fear the pain before death." Jenny said.

" You think we'd let you do that." Haley demanded.

" No." Jenny replied honestly.

" Then why one earth bring it up!" Tifa scolded.

" Because it's our only option, if we don't do it this way the Planet doesn't stand a chance. Everyone will die. Jenny your one of my best friends, I understand what your saying. But, I'll go with you after all I'm not human." Dante said.

" Then I'm coming too." Haley said.

" I cannot let you three go alone I mean what kind of friend would I be." I said. I too was not human. I have four different demons trapped within this body. All of which would be very useful in a fight to the death.

" Well then it's settled." Cloud said.

" Yeah. We kill Sephiroth and Virgil!" Yuffie yelled happily.

" Then we get the audience, and you guys try to persuade Salactos." Tifa said.

" And then if you fail, you'll all kick his ass and drag you asses back here in one piece." Cid yelled.

" Then well stop the demon army." Barret said.

" Looks like we got our work cut out for us." I said.

" They sure don't' make it easy." Jenny said.

" Where would the fun be in that." Dante said.

" Well what are we waiting for?" Haley asked.

" Let's do this" everyone exclaimed in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

" They sure don't' make it easy." Jenny said.

" Where would the fun be in that." Dante said.

" Well what are we waiting for?" Haley asked.

" Let's do this" everyone exclaimed in unison.

* Cloud's POV *

I walked silently through the ruins of Midgar. I was headed towards the ruined Shinra building where Sephiroth and Vergil had been spotted many times. I was hoping to find them, and lure them into a trap, if I couldn't Dante and Vincent would jump in to help me. The plan was simple, Jenny and Haley where preparing some demon spell that could trap Virgil and Sephiroth to the ground on which they stood. Then we would try to interrogate them. If I didn't lead them to the trap we'd just kill them and that would be that. After several minutes I made it to the Shinra building. I walked cautiously to the door of the building. Then without warning the door was knocked off its hinges and propelled right at me, I barley managed to avoid the collision. Out of the door way stepped my most hated enemy. He'd tried time and time again to take everything away from me. I wanted to fight him right here and now, but I knew it wasn't smart. I had to lead him back, then there was a gun shot, I turned just in time to see Virgil had fired it at me. The bullet tore into my right shoulder. I gritted my teeth against the pain, I had a job to do. I fought just enough to keep myself uninjured as I could manage while slowly retreating. Either way, I was losing badly. Finally, Virgil knocked me off my feet and Sephiroth went to stab me. A gun shot ran out and then Sephiroth's sword went flying threw the air. I looked to see Vincent standing there with his gun trained on Sephiroth. Virgil who was momentarily distracted gave me the opportunity to attack him. I swung my sword at him, he noticed in time to dodge my sword. But, he didn't have time to dodge Dante's attack. Dante's sword cut through Virgil's side.

" Damn you." Virgil cursed as he jumped away from Dante. Sephiroth jumped so he was beside Virgil where we wanted him . There was a flash, of light when it cleared there was a lavender colored sigil on the ground. Virgil and Sephiroth tried to move, but their efforts were futile.

" Damn, you Halfwind!" Virgil cursed, but now his voice wasn't Virgil's. The voice was feminine.

* Jenny's POV *

I flinched as I heard my demon name. And, I knew instantly who said it. Furox, she was a fox demon, the last of her kind. She had always hated me, but how was she controlling them.

" What!" I snapped at them as I walked out from behind the pile of ruble a was hiding behind.

" So it was you!" Furox hissed.

" Yeah, sorry to ruin your day." I retorted.

" You traitorous bitch, how dare you trap my new toys, they were a gift!" Furox snarled as Virgil's and Sephiroth's bodies faded away to reveal a spectral fox demon. The fox was about seven feet tall with lean legs and body with a large beautiful tail and bright blue eyes. Everything about the fox was beautiful and alluring, fox demons were tricksters just like real foxes. I only snarled at her.

" Gift, what do you mean by that?" I snarled. The others walked up.

" Your naïve brother gave them to me." Furox said cackling.

" Don't you dare call my brother naïve you bitch! I will personally come and rip your heart out! " I snarled.

" You one to talk, your nothing, but a coward. The wolf demon that was sent here was one of the weakest and you were almost killed, so don't you dare threaten me mutt. You'd lose." Furox's ghastly shape snarled.

"Damn her." I snarled.

" You brother was naïve. Though, it's funny how loyal wolf demons can be to the one they love." Furox said seductively. That's it. I tried to lunge at her, but some one grabbed my arm.

" And how many times did you lie to him, deceive him, trick him!" I yelled.

" As many times as I needed to bend him to my will, I want things, and he had the power to give me those things, so with a few good lies and deceptions, he was mine. Wolves are naïve, mutt if I wanted to in a few minutes I could have you obeying my every command and you know it. Once a wolf decides his or her mate, nothing will change there minds, and you know it, and tonight he will choose me. Then, if I'm in a good mood I might let you live to tomorrow." She said with a tricksters grin. I felt nothing, but rage and it was all directed at her. I was blinded by it.

" I'll tell you this once and only once. If you don't leave him alone I will make sure you don't live long enough to regret it. I will torture you in the worst way imaginable and personally torture your soul in hell." I snarled at her, my darker demonic side taking over.

* Dante's POV *

" I'll tell you this once and only once. If you don't leave him alone I will make sure you don't live long enough to regret it. I will torture you in the worst way imaginable and personally torture your soul in hell." Jenny snarled, but her voice had changed it was dark, stronger, feral. The voice that came out of her wasn't her voice, it was a cold blooded demons. I felt her muscles tense, from where I was holding her arm. The fox got a fearful look in her eyes and stepped back. But, the fox quickly regained her composure.

" I dare you to try!"

" First rule never ever threaten a wolf, especially when you can't make good on it." Jenny snarled the voice still wasn't her own.

" It doesn't matter cause there is nothing you can do, Mutt." the fox growled.

" You'd be surprised what I can do." Jenny said darkly craning here head at an angle that just mad her look frightening.

" I dare you to try." the fox demon snarled as her ghostly figure faded.

" Jenny calm down." I said. She glanced at me with her demonic eyes that I had seen many times, the same eyes the worst of the worst demons had. But, slowly it faded.

" I have to leave now, I can't let her…." Jenny said.

" I know, but you can't do it alone." I said.

" I'm not gonna let you guys go all alone." Haley said.

" You'll most likely need my help." Vincent said.

" Alright, but she will kill you and if she did I…" Jenny started to say but stopped herself.

" Relax, none of us are going anywhere." Haley said.

"Alright, let's do this then." Jenny said.

" Thought you'd never say it." I said grinning as Jenny prepared to open the gates of hell. I had a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach, but its not like bad feelings had ever stopped me before, but this one felt different. I almost didn't want to go, but I had to but something told me something terrible was going to happen down there, though then again it was hell. Then again if we didn't go the world was likely to end. So either way something bad was going to happen, but then again I had never been much for waiting. Might as well be kicking demon ass.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

" Thought you'd never say it." I said grinning as Jenny prepared to open the gates of hell. I had a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach, but its not like bad feelings had ever stopped me before, but this one felt different. I almost didn't want to go, but I had to but something told me something terrible was going to happen down there, though then again it was hell. Then again if we didn't go the world was likely to end. So either way something bad was going to happen, but then again I had never been much for waiting. Might as well be kicking demon ass.

* Haley's POV*

I had only been to hell one other time, and it wasn't a pleasant place, and if it were possible I'd say it got worse. I shuddered as we headed deeper into hell. Oddly none of the demons were bothering us, they actually ran from us, which was enough to put me on edge.

" I don't like this." I stated as we continued through hell.

" They are only avoiding us because they know why we are here." Jenny said.

" That doesn't make it any better." I mumbled.

" So exactly where are we going?" Dante mused lightly as if he were strolling down a street and not hell. I glared at him. Jenny's eyes got a misty look and clouded over and a faint smile played one her face as if she were remembering something pleasant.

" Home." she replied fondly. I wondered how my friend could possibly remember someplace here fondly, but then again she'd been raised here. I've only been here on a few trips. But suddenly my thought's drifted to Cloud. He was pretty beaten up when we left him. I hope he's ok.

*Jenny's POV*

After I was done reminiscing I glanced at Haley. She seemed worried. Cloud, I thought. She had the biggest crush on him ever. He seemed to like her too, but they were to shy to say anything I guess. Suddenly, a familiar scent hit my nose. A scent I knew better than any other. The scent of my father, and for a moment I was lost in my childhood memories. His scent would be here for hundreds of years. Our keen noses could pick up on it for that long, probably longer. I pushed my blue hair away from my eyes and scanned the horizon. Soon the thick fog that had came out of nowhere began to dissipate. Then we stood at the gate of a giant castle. I strode toward the door alone. Seconds later someone landed in front of me a spear to my neck. Shaggy brown hair obscured most of his face but I could see his bright amber eyes. He wore the armor of the Alpha's guard.

" Halfwind." he growled my name like a curse, a disease upon the land. My lips pulled back in a snarl.

" I don't recall saying you could speak." I growled. He flashed his fangs at me.

" Cerberus is dead. Salactos now rules with Furox at his side. They've made it clear your not welcome here." he growled darkly.

" Him or that sultry fox slut?" I rumbled.

" Salactos lets here have whatever she wishes and she does not wish for you to be here." he snapped. I growled menacingly at him.

" I'm here to see Salactos." I replied.

" You can see him after the mating." he replied.

" I mean now." I replied gruffly. He smirked once again flashing fang.

" I don't recall giving you a choice." he snarled digging his spear into my neck just enough to draw blood and his eyes turned red as the scent reached his nose.

" Enough." a monotone voice replied. I glanced to the side to see a pale slim boy about my age. Pasty white skin and strait black hair. He wore his bangs covering his left eye, it also obscured his eye patch. His other eye was bright sky blue, it almost seemed to glow. It's been ten years since I'd seen him. My childhood friend. Zarek.

" But, out alpha-" Zarek held up a hand to silence him.

" That she bitch isn't our Alpha yet, here wishes are of no concern to us. You may leave." he replied his voice remained monotone as it never changed.

"But-"

"Dismissed." he stated again with a quiet growl. That was enough to make the other demon pale. He nodded and left.

" Halfwind." he replied as he dropped to one knee.

" Zarek." I replied fondly cocking my head to the side. He smirked, any sort of emotion out of place on his face.

" Take back the title of Alpha. I tire of serving your brother. I am yours. My life, my body, my soul are yours to do with as you please. Use them however you wish. I am a Beta. I am a fighter. I shall fight for no other than you." he replied. I paled.

" Zarek do you know what the hell you just did?" I asked frightened for my friends life.

" Just started a rebellion by leaving the Alpha's service and going to another suitable for the position and proclaiming my loyalty to them, thus marking myself as a traitor. Punishable by worse things than death." he replied as he looked me dead in the eyes.

" You give me to much credit friend. I do not want to lead this band of misfits." I replied.

" Then at least kill the she bitch." he replied.

" That's why I'm here." I all but purred.

" Then I shall take you to her and your brother. He will kill you if you try to make him see reason. Your only option is to claims shes unsuited to the position and fight her. But, your brothers guards can intervene it will be an unfair fight, but I shall fight with you." he replied leading us threw the halls.

" Well I'm not letting you fight without back up." Haley stated.

" Cat." Zarek stated curling his lip in disgust. Haley glared.

" Rude much." she stated.

"You the only person who worries about that in hell." Dante replied. Vincent silently agreed with Dante.

" They fight with us?" he said like it was a question.

" Yes." Vincent replied, with dark conviction.

*Vincent's POV*

He had to admit hell was a strange place. He had only been several times and it morbidly fascinated him. But, what intrigued him most were the demons and how they differed. Jenny's friend Zarek surprised him, but she'd talked about wolf demons loyalty. So, it wasn't that surprising. But, when he asked if they were fighting with them he answered. He may not be a wolf demon, but he was loyal to his friends. Jenny was very overbearing at times, but she also understood him way better than most, just like Dante and Haley. They all knew of the inner struggle he faced. They all faced it daily. He'd become very close to them all. They made him feel like he was less alone, less isolated. And there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for any of them. He loved his friends and he'd do his best to keep them safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

*Vincent's POV*

He had to admit hell was a strange place. He had only been several times and it morbidly fascinated him. But, what intrigued him most were the demons and how they differed. Jenny's friend Zarek surprised him, but she'd talked about wolf demons loyalty. So, it wasn't that surprising. But, when he asked if they were fighting with them he answered. He may not be a wolf demon, but he was loyal to his friends. Jenny was very overbearing at times, but she also understood him way better than most, just like Dante and Haley. They all knew of the inner struggle he faced. They all faced it daily. He'd become very close to them all. They made him feel like he was less alone, less isolated. And there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for any of them. He loved his friends and he'd do his best to keep them safe.

*3rd Person POV*

They followed Zarek threw the castle. They approached giant wooden double doors. Two Alpha guards stood at each side of the door. One was the one from before. He flashed his fangs at Jenny, but she ignored him. The other openly growled at her and snapped. Zarek had him pressed against the wall in a second. He didn't have to growl he didn't need to. The other wolf whimpered and Zarek dropped him.

" Open the doors." he stated. Both guards glared at him but they reluctantly complied. They strode into the main hall as if they owned the place. All eyes were on them. Some wolf demons were in wolf form, others human, still others in between. But, they were ignored. Their eyes were one the pale man with long slightly wavy black hair and hazel eyes. He was slouched lazily in the chair. He wore tattered jeans and a tattered tank top and a worn leather jacket. Next to him in another throne smaller and less decorative was a tanned voluptuous woman. She was tall and curvy with long thick beautiful red hair. She wore a tight low cut tank and tight white jeans and black boots. Her eyes narrowed.

" You." she snarled. The man glanced lazily at her then looked at his sister who's only similar feature was her pale complexion. She was short where he was tall and she had gray eyes. Her mixed jeans also created her un-natural electric blue hair color.

" Bitch." Jenny replied. Salactos smirked.

" I see you to already met, I'm not gonna ask how cause frankly I don't care." he replied dryly. He then looked dead at Zarek.

" You, will be punished accordingly." he replied as two guards appeared at Zarek's side.

" Now, now brother. I have a bone to pick with tits on a stick over there. See, she isn't fit for the position your offering her." Jenny replied. Salactos leapt out of his chair and snarled.

" What makes you think I'd allow such a challenge." he snapped.

" It's always been this way brother." she replied.

" I rule now. If she weren't the last of her kind I'd allow it but-"

" Enough. Salactos baby, I know you love your sister but she needs to be taught a lesson." Furox purred resting a hand on his arm. He nodded.

" You will be punished." he replied.

" No I will not brother. I will kill every guard you send at me, and anyone else who dares try. The laws state you must accept the challenge and you cannot change them, you should know that brother. She's a fox demon, a full blooded one no less, I'm only a half breed. By all rights I stand no chance against her, but you deny us both our right to find out. One these ground I now question your right to lead. With Zarek my Beta as witness I challenge you for leadership of this pack. You aren't fit for the job." She replied. The room fell silent. Salactos sighed.

" Sister." he stated his voice pained. Jenny continued to stare him down. He seemed lost for a few moments. He growled.

" By all right I should kill you." he snapped.

" Then do it." Jenny replied walking up to him and falling to her knees offering her neck.

" No. I cannot even if I should. Your right sister. I do not know what has blinded me, but I must let you challenge happen. My guard will protect my future mate, but they will not do so with their lives, we are to few in number. Your Beta and-" he glanced at her friends, "the rest of you pack may fight at your side as well. But, as the rules state anyone fighting with you is allowed to be slain. You know these rules well little sister. Do you accept the challenge rules?" he asked.

" But of course." she replied standing.

" Then to the arena. Tonight we shall watch the rivers of blood flow again." he yelled and was answered by a chorus of howls from the wolves.

" You sure about this?" Haley asked. Jenny nodded.

" We've got your back babe." Dante stated winking at her. She might have blushed if she wasn't facing her possible death. As she was quite taken with the devil hunter.

" We will survive this." Vincent replied.

" I hope your right." Jenny stated quietly . Zarek's keen ears allowed him to be the only one to hear her. He wanted to comfort his friend, but he didn't know how. Instead, he created his resolve to keep her and her friends alive at all costs. But, noticing she was still troubled Haley walk up to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

" We got this." Bug replied with conviction and Jenny couldn't help but smile at her friend. Vincent somehow managed a reassuring smile. And when she looked at Zarek his eyes seemed to soften. Dante clapped her on the back grinning like mad.

" Why does this seem familiar, oh wait this is the same situation I put you in all the time and guess what we're still here. So you doing it ain't gonna make much difference the way I see it." Dante replied. Some how that seemed to cheer her up. She grinned. She was gonna kick that bitch's ass and love every minute of it. This was war.

They made their way towards the arena. That nagging feeling in Dante's gut came back again. Something wasn't right here. He wasn't sure what, but he didn't have long to figure it out before all hell broke more so than it was already going to. He had to figure out what was setting off the alarm bells in his head. Sadly there wasn't anything he could do right now but watch and wait.

Furox grinned. All was going according to her plan. The challenge, Jenny's actions all of it. Zarek's action proved a complication but nothing more. The fact that he'd switched loyalties as soon as she'd arrived. Well, when the time arrived he was either with her or against her. And none of them wanted to be against her. That would be bad for their health. Very bad, very very bad indeed, she thought evilly. Cerberus hadn't paid enough with his death no. She wanted more, so much more. She wanted to obliterate every last wolf demon off the face of hell. It would've been easier with Zarek still on her side, but no matter. She'd get along fine without him. The wolves were in for a very, very rude awakening. She chuckled evilly to herself.


End file.
